Luigi x daisy
by Silveradoell98
Summary: Luigi x daisy, my favorite Nintendo characters! Getting married in the last chapter!


**I know people have made these kinds of stories in the past but, it's time to have the same 1 over again! :D**

Its halloween now at school and Luigi has been eye-spying on Daisy since the last 2 hours of the school day. He usually justs forgets about finishing his science homework and gets an A- in science instead of an A+. Daisy is wondering why Luigi is looking at her funny and not turning in his science paper,'' Man, why is he looking at me funny? Does he like me? I think he likes me'', she thought as the 1st period ended and it was time for lunch.

Luigi stared at Daisy at lunch too, he was sitting with Mario, Toad, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., and Toadette, Mario just asked him,'' what are you looking at? Are you starring at Daisy again? Luigi replied,'' Um..i uhhh...y-yes? I like her.

Everyine at the table then said,''ooooooooooh! Luigi and Daisy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Then everyone laughed except for Luigi blushing while eating his cinnamon bread and fruit snacks. He then went back to starring at Daisy who was sitting with Peach, Mario's chrush, Birdo, Mona, Koopa Troopa, Lakitu, and Issabelle. ''Guys, Luigi keeps on starring at me, does he like me? To say so, i like him myself!''.

Everyone at her table did the same thing that luigis table did.

They laughed at her for having a boyfriend.

Daisy then yelled back at them,'' stop laughing at me!'' None of them would listen.

Daisy started crying, she didn't want to be laughed at for regularly having a chrush on Luigi, the stare guy. Just then Luigi spotted Daisy again, but with her head down on the table and everyone laughing at her, Mario just looked at him funny and asked,''Your'e not gonna do anything about it, will you?'', Luigi put on a mad face and sternly said,'' Yes, I will! Daisy should not be treated like this!

Mario began cheering for him, and then, everyone at the table started cheering for him also.

When he got to daisy's table, he asked,''What in the heck of God's world is going on here? And why are you guys covered in food and Daisy with makeup all over her face?

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him, and a noodle of spaghetti dropped of Lakitu's face. Luigi just looked at them all and said,'' I'm done with your tricks guys, youre making Daisy fell bad just because she frekin' likes me? What the living frek is wrong with you guys? C'mon Daisy, lets go tell the teacher about this.

Luigi helped Daisy out her seat and Daisy hugged him and Luigi wrapped his arm around her, Daisy cried on Luigi now,'' Shhhhhhh, It's fine, I've tooken care of everything, no need to cry. Daisy let go of Luigi and said,'' Thank you, Luigi. I dodn't expect you to save me from bullying of other fellow friendmates.'', Daisy gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek and Luigi fell backwards with a nosebleed and Mario just looked at him for how he solved the situation was a little ummm...sexy like, but anyway, Luigi fell back up and gained his consious back, he walked to the teachers desk anda said to Mrs. Toad that Daisy was getting bullied by a bunch of students at her table for having a chrush on me, luckily I saved her and stopped her from crying and stopped the people at her table from laughing at her. Mrs. Toad then asked Daisy, Lakitu, Birdo, Jr., Peach, Issabelle, and Mona to come over where Luigi was. Then she, Mrs. Toad asked them what happened at the lunch tables, first she wanted to hear Daisy's story.

''So what happened was, so I was saying that Luigi was looking at me funny in a way that he likes me sort of, then I said he's handsome and I kile him! Then the rest of my tablemates started laughing at me cause of what I said, and they wer trowing food at my perfectly combed auburn hair. Then they were throwing food at eachother and on me, eating other peoples food, and farting and flopping on the floor and dancing on the table and birdo lied down on the table doing innapropriate dance poses aswell as doing innapropriate poses whatsoever. Then Luigi came and adjusted the situation, cheered me up, and telling on the troublemakers''.

So Mrs. Toad made the final decicion of what to do after Daisy's story, then make conequences.

''So'', said Mrs. Toad explaining the consequences.

''It appears I dont need a second story, I already know what happened, Daisy, did you ever say Luigi cheered you up?''

''Yes.'' Daisy replied.

''So, what action did he do to cheer you up exaclty?''

Daisy then said to Mrs. Toad,'' So he helped me out my chair and then I hugged him and he hugged me back to stop from crying, Luigi cried a little bit, but not really, this cheered me up and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for hugging me to cheer me up.

Mrs. Toad made her final desicion,''So I'd like to address Luigi first, Luigi, is this true what you did to cheer her up?''

Luigi replied,''Yes, that is true ma'am''

Mrs. Toad said again,'' Did you do any of the sort ''Wrap arm around or hug?''

Luigi replied once again,'' Yes, I did''

Mrs. Toad was now speaking,'' So Luigi, for hugging Daisy to kindly cheer her up, and Daisy for being polite and thanking Luigi even though it's Halloween, you 2 are getting phone time in class during inside recesses only for the rest of 2 school based months, and Birdo, Issabelle, Mona, Lakitu, Jr., Peach, and Koopa, for being roudy at the lunch table, you 2 are getting a 5 min detention during recess today, Birdo, for dancing innapropriately on the table and dancing innapropriately on the table also, you will be goind to the principal's office, you will owe your detention tommorrow. Go there now'', Birdo walked out the large lunch room to go outside and got to the principals office. Luigi and Daisy were so excited, the hugged again, this time they were both crying, this time it's heartwarming.

''Look's like were getting awarded again!'' Luigi said.

''Yes we have!'', Daisy replied back to Luigi while crying still, Mrs. Toad was about to cry herself, and so was Koopa, Lakitu was already crying.

Luigi and Daisy went back to their seat, but Luigi sat next to Daisy and Luigi wrapped his arm around her once again and they took photos together while eating lunch.


End file.
